Spyro and the spells
by theuone
Summary: A Spyro one-shot / short story. When Spyro and Cynder decide to take a look at a spell book, they have no idea what they'll find. So the infamous question must be asked; what could possibly go wrong?


Okay, while this is a one-shot, there will be information about spells that may appear in my stories. Also, the reason this has two different genres is that there is a bit of each in here, I guess humor isn't my strong point.

Spyro and the spells - a Spyro the dragon one-shot/short story

It was a peaceful day in the Warfang. A short time ago, Spyro and Cynder met their family and spent the day with them. Now one day after the reunion, Spyro and Cynder are walking through a Warfang market.

"So Spyro, what do you want to get? Cause I can't think of anything." Cynder asked the purple dragon.

"Hmm, I am not sure. Do we have a spell book?" Spyro wondered.

"I don't remember seeing one, why?" Cynder replied.

"Well, I have been thinking, and well, we may be at the peak of our fighting skills, but what about our magic? We may know a thing or two about things like teleportation and time travel, or well me at least." Spyro told the black dragoness.

"Alright then, a spell book it is. Let's check over there." Cynder pointed to a stand with one of her claws.

And so the duo made their way to the stand, and the mole who was operating it gave it to them for free. Spyro and Cynder then flew back to their room in the temple. After having dinner and chatting with Medona, they decided to take a look at the book.

"So where should we start? Oh wait, what about that one?" Cynder's eyed locked onto one of the first pages.

"Alright, it reads," and Spyro began reading the name and text of the spell.

_Egg spell_

_This spell has often been used to shape shift into an egg and roll into places not normally reached. Also this spell can be used to turn others into dragon eggs (without full-grown intelligence) and once reaching the proper time, they will hatch into baby dragons. This spell has been disused upon discovery of the size changing spell (also called shrinking spell)._

"Heh, I remember that spell, I used to use for the purpose it states. Boy was that a weird spell." Spyro reminisced. He turned to look at Cynder, whom was eyeing him mischievously. "Cynder don't you dare do it, you can't date a dragonet." Spyro said with worry.

"Oh fine, besides I could always have changed you back." Cynder replied and turned the page to the book. The spell was a standard teleporting spell, but on the corresponding page was an interesting spell and Spyro read the inscription.

_Body swapping spell_

_This spell was originally discovered by legendary outcast and purple dragon Oronis. He was the first purple dragon in recorded history. He used this spell to change bodies with several dragons that he came in contact with, usually causing various kinds of mischief. This spell, as the name suggests, allows the caster to swap their body with a selected target. Warning, this spell is not suggested to use on an enemy, for reasons such as turning on allies and that the being swapped with can access personal secrets while disguised as the caster. The most useful thing this spell has been known for is the simple use of pranking._

"Well, that's rather fitting. It would be rather scary if Malefor swapped with one of us and turned us on each other." Spyro shuddered at the thought; however that fear was short-lived as all of a sudden Spyro felt himself in a new position. Once he looked at the dragon next to him, he realized he was looking at himself, smirking. Then it dawned on him as he looked at himself. His scales were now black with a red underbelly; Spyro was in Cynder's body. "Cynder! Just you wait until I get my claws on you." Spyro growled in Cynder's voice.

At that time, Spyro found himself back in his body and Cynder started bursting out laughing, "You so should have seen your face, or should I say my face." She continued laughing for a minute or two, but Spyro wasn't exactly happy. A thought came across his mind as he planned his revenge.

"Hmm, you know what Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"What?" Cynder replied.

"I think you are right, I should have seen your face. But then again, maybe I see it again after a while." Spyro had his plan all figured out.

"What are you getting at?" Cynder asked suspiously.

"Well I could give Ember a chance while you go through the young years of a hatchling." Spyro smiled, knowing that Cynder's response would be something to remember for the ages.

Cynder gasped, "Spyro, surely you arent talking about the egg spell. You wouldn't do that to me, not after all we've been through."

Spyro cracked up laughing, "Of course not, but that reaction was priceless."

Cynder huffed, "That's a cruel joke you just played, and I really thought you were serious."

"Well maybe you should think twice before doing something like that to me." Spyro said smugly, "Anyway, let's check out more of the spells."

Cynder frowned, "Fine, and well, I guess I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, oh hey what about this spell." Spyro said and turned a couple of pages.

_Chameleon spell_

_This spell is a rather unique spell for changing ones color, whether it is their scales, feathers or fur(depending on species). With this spell, it is possible to hide in plain sight and avoid being seen. The most notable usage of this spell was by an unknown dragon that was often attacked (this has been confirmed by attackers), the dragon that was attacked used this spell to avoid contact for a long while until the suspects were caught. This spell is a variation of the invisibility spell._

"Wow that sounds interesting; I think I'll give it a go." Spyro said and casted the spell; however neither dragon noticed the last line.

_Notice: it has also been confirmed that this spell doesn't have a counter-acting side to the spell, which means that once casted, there is no known way to turn back._

Spyro looked at himself after the spell took effect, his scales changed from purple to green to red and other shades of colors. "Uhh, Cynder? This is all kinds of weird, why don't we change me back."

"Yeah, about that. It says there isn't any way to change back." Cynder told him.

"What! No way. I did not just lose my base color, that's one of the things I'm most known for. Cynder, tell me this isn't true." Spyro started panicking as his scales turned green.

"Sorry, Spy," Cynder said using Spyro's nickname, "But I've got nothing I can do to help. But, hey, it can't be too bad, after all now you can pull a joke or two on Sparx."

"That could be fun, but first I want a way to change back to normal." Spyro said as his scales turned orange.

"Hmp, okay, well if you insist, why don't we get Medona?" Cynder suggested. She ran out of the room and after several long minutes, she returned with Spyro's sister.

"Wow, I did not see that coming. Spyro, what have you done to yourself?" Medona asked.

"You haven't used your power to find it out already? Well it just so happens that this Chameleon spell doesn't have an off button." Spyro frowned.

"Well that's nothing that I can't fix." Medona said and then sat down with her eyes closed. After a minute or two, she opened her eyes, but then swayed as her brain tried to process all that went through her mind. "Alright then, I know how to undo the spell now." Medona spoke several ancient words that Spyro and Cynder did not know, and then Spyro's scales turned back to normal.

"Thank you sis." Spyro wrapped his wings around Medona.

"You were freaked out about that? Wow that's just pathetic, where was the hero we all knew?" Medona said once Spyro brought his wings back to his side.

"Really now? Well I guess my pride got the better of me." Spyro said, frowning at his sister's remark.

"Well anyway, call me if anything else goes wrong." Medona said as she walked out of the room.

"Well, that was quite a spell, but shouldn't she have told us those words, we might need them again." Cynder said as she moved the pages of the book with a claw.

"Yeah, but then again, I think I'll just stick to invisibility. Now this one looks fun." Spyro said as he looked at the spell on the next page.

_Truth spell_

_This spell is among the most used spell in cases of crimes. Due to the magic of this spell, the target is forced to answer questions truthfully and completely. The effects of this spell wear off one hour after casting._

A smile came through Spyro's mind as he wondered what he could do with this spell, maybe he could get the truth out of evil Malefor if the old dragon ever reappeared again, or maybe he could undo any lies of Sparx, expectually since his memory was still patchy.

As if on cue, Sparx walked into the room, "Hey you two, aren't you asleep yet?"

"No, we have been exploring some spells. So how do you like your new body Sparx?" Spyro asked, planning to use the spell.

"Well I feel awesome, Cynder we need to finally have a sparring match now that I am the same size as you." Sparx answered confidently.

At that time Spyro looked at Cynder and then glanced at the book, she understood immediately. Without Sparx noticing, Spyro casted the spell.

"Again, how do you like your new body?" Spyro asked, know they would get a different response.

Sparx looked at the duo, wondering why he was asked the question twice. But before he could ask why, a truthful reply came flying out of his snout, "I don't really enjoy this, it's so confusing to have legs, and I don't even know how you guys live on any surface, since the ground is so uncomfortable. Also, Cynder I don't ever want to even have a staring match with you, you're just that scary." Sparx clamped his snout shut and ran out of the room as Spyro and Cynder smiled.

"We should do that more often, that was fun." Cynder said laughing.

"Agreed, it really helps knowing there is truth inside him." Spyro said.

"Well, now that's over with, let's check out what else this book has to offer." Cynder said and turned the page a few times. A certain spell caught her eye; a love spell.

_Love spell_

_This spell has often been used to make an individual fall in love with the caster. Even if an individual is already is in love with caster, this spell will cause that to blindly follow the person they fall in love with. Often the case will be that from the effects of the spell, the individual will do anything for their love and will think of nothing else. Also their eyes will gain a shade of pink. The effects of this spell may last for hours at a time unless the caster uses the corresponding cancelation spell._

Cynder thought to herself of how she would like to see Spyro in such a state.

"Uh Cyn, what are you thinking, it doesn't look like I am going to like it." Spyro said worriedly, noticing Cynder thinking to herself.

"Oh don't worry Spyro, besides, like isn't the best word for this moment, love is." Cynder snickered.

Spyro backed away, fearing what Cynder had in mind. At that time, Cynder casted the spell and Spyro got a feeling of that he never felt before. To him, he felt that all he had to do was please Cynder.

"So Cynder, how would you like a present?" Spyro asked, his mind telling him to basicly worship the dragoness.

Cynder giggled mischiviously, the spell was working better than she imagined. "Well, I don't know about a present but I would like it if you could try to dance." She suggested to the purple hero.

"Your wish is so my desire." Spyro said, with a goofy expression on his face. Then he stood on his hind legs and started dancing, eventually lifting into the air and doing loops and rolls and other maneuvers.

Cynder felt she had enough, looking back at the book, she then casted the spell to turn Spyro back to normal.

Once Spyro landed back on the ground, he shook his head, and then exclaimed, "Cynder! What did you do to me?"

"Oh that was just the love spell in action." Cynder giggled, "You should have seen yourself dance."

"I don't agree, I felt strange, please never do that again. You don't need magic for me to love you." Spyro told Cynder.

"I know, but I thought it would be funny." Cynder replied.

"Maybe we should stop with the spells for tonight." Spyro said worriedly.

"Oh come on, you can be afraid, can you?" Cynder teased.

"Of course not, just worried." Spyro said back.

"Then come on, things are still okay." Cynder said reassuringly.

"Alright then, let's see." Spyro began to skim around the pages, "Meteor spell, banishment spell, duplication spell, sleep spell, gender spell. Wait, gender spell?"

"Sounds strange, what does it do?" Cynder commented. Spyro then read the text.

_Gender spell_

_Simply, this spell changes a targets' gender. This spell is a very unused spell, often from reluctance to change ones' natural gender. Often the case will be that the affected being will even experience anything natural to their new gender. However there have been cases of individuals whom havent wanted to return back to normal. Other notable things about this spell is that many times, there have been cases of dragons who would use this spell on dragons that they hate or envy._

"Wow, that sounds different, I don't think I would like not wanting to be me again." Spyro said after he finished reading the text.

"Well you don't know unless you try." Cynder snickered.

"Oh come on, don't do this to me Cyn, I've been the target of all of your other pranks so far today." Spyro pleaded.

Cynder gave him a pitying look, "What happened to the hero I knew, huh? We've faced all kinds of giant baddies and their minions, how can you be scared to test out a spell?"

"If you want someone to test out the spell, why don't you do it instead?" Spyro snapped.

Cynder jerked back and then sighed, "You're right, I guess I should be the one to do it, it's just that I am scared, unlike you should be."

Her confession struck a nerve in Spyro, "Oh Cynder, you're right I should be the one to do it. After all, if I can't brave a spell, then what can I brave. However I still don't want to do it, why don't we just check out more of the book."

"Yeah, this is getting rather emotional for what is supposed to be fun. Onto the next one, I guess." Cynder agreed.

Spyro then turned the page and found a really disturbing spell.

_Personality spell_

_This spell can have a rather devastating effect on the target. What this spell does is completely change the personality of whom it is casted on. Sometimes this spell can even cause friendships to be destroyed and even make heroes turn bad or the other way around. Even if this spell is undone, it can have long-term physiological effects. Another note is that this spell must be casted while the target is asleep._

"By the ancestors, who created a lot of these spells? This one is just plain wrong." Spyro commented.

"Magic is magic, it can do just about anything, so it makes sense it could do something strange and unnecessary." Cynder replied, "So what's next?"

"Uhh you know what; I think we should continue this tomarrow." Spyro said uneasily.

Later that night, Spyro was dreaming but it wasn't any normal dream. In this dream, Spyro was a dragoness with color changing scales, was in love with Flame, rarely lied, and _she _was a bit of a hot-head whom wasn't much of a hero. Spyro woke up before getting smacked by dream-Cynder's claws.

"Boy, what a night, word to self, be careful around unknown spells." Spyro sighed and told himself.


End file.
